peelfandomcom-20200213-history
21 January 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-01-21 ; Comments *''‘..in tonight's programme we’ve got the record of the year.’'' *The programme suffers from some ‘turntable trouble’ starting with the Cornershop track. John says a ‘SWAT team of engineers’ has rushed in to remove one turntable and replace it with another. *A recording of the first 90 minutes of the show is available, plus a few from mixtapes. Tracklistings for the remainder also included and marked §, details taken from Lorcan's Playlist Archive. Sessions *Ronnie Dawson, #1. Recorded: 1993-12-14. No known commercial release. The songs ‘Action Packed’ and ‘Up Jumped The Devil’ not included on the available recording. *Orbital, #1 (rpt). Recorded: 1993-08-05. First TX: 05 August 1993. Available on the Internal 12" / CD – Peel Session. Only the tracks ‘Semi Detached’ and ‘Attached’ are included on the recording. Tracklisting *'File 1' begins *Tekton Motor Corporation: ‘Spiral Emotions (10 inch)’ (Dreamtime) *Inspiral Carpets: ‘I Want You (CD single)’ (Mute) *Ronnie Dawson: ‘Wham Bam Jam’ (Peel Session) *Techniques: ‘Oh Babe (3xLP - The Trojan Story Part One)’ (Trojan Records) : (JP: ‘A golden gasser from 1966.’) *Cornershop: ‘Jason Donovan/Tessa Sanderson’(LP - Hold On It Hurts)’ (Wiiija Records) *Eggs: ‘Eggs Teenbeat 96 Exploder Let’s Go’ / ‘Why Am I So Tired All The Time? (2xLP – Exploder)’ (Teenbeat) *Swinghufvuds: ‘Personal Jesus (album - Hits And Other Samples) AMT AMTCD 2052 *Nonplace Urban Field: ‘Put It In Here Jungle (12 inch - Unireverse)’ (Ninja Tune) #3 : (JP: ‘As you probably gathered there’s a certain amount of confusion here in the studio, but hopefully we’ll get it sorted out for you in the next few minutes.’) : (10:30 news) *Shellac: ‘Billiard Player Song (7 inch EP - The Rude Gesture (A Pictorial History))’ (Touch And Go) *Gunshot: ‘Mind Of A Razor (12 inch)’ (Vinyl Solution) *Ronnie Dawson: ‘Down In Mexico’ (Peel Session) : (JP: ‘Here at 1FM we may have crap turntables, but we’ve got great engineers and they’ve got a new one installed.’) *Inspiral Carpets featuring Mark E Smith: ‘I Want You (CD single)’ (Mute) ¢ *Magnificent 7: ‘Remine Them’ (Split 12 inch with Risto Benjie)’ (Xterminator) *Modogo: ‘Elie La Demoiselle De Fer (CD - Victime De La Mode)’ (Sonodisc) : (JP: You want twangy guitars? We’ve got ‘em.’) *Man Or Astro-Man?: ‘Intoxica (7 inch EP – Man or Astro-Man? Vs Europa)’ (Homo Habilis Records) *Orchids: ‘The Searching (LP - Striving For The Lazy Perfection)’ (Sarah Records) *Trashwomen: ‘Peter Gunn (LP - Spend The Night With)' (Estrus Records) *Orbital: ‘Semi Detached/Detached’ (Peel Session) *Ronnie Dawson: ‘Rock The Blues’ (Peel Session) *Trumans Water: ‘All Wet West Of Washington (CD - God Speed The Punchline)’ (Elemental Records) : (11:30 news) *16: ‘Nova ‘(10 inch - LP - Curves That Kick)' (Bacteria Sour) *'File 1' ends *Shadow Ring: ‘Cold Coffee (LP - City Lights)’ (Dry Leaf Discs) @''' *Nephews: ‘Your Heart Out (Various Artist CD - Ask For Disorder)’ (Dutch East India) § *Orbital: ‘Lush 3 (Eurotunnel Disaster 94)’ / ‘Walk About’ (Peel Session) '''$ £ *God Is My Co Pilot: ‘Haul Away (LP - Straight Not)’ (Outpunk Records) § *Edgar Broughton Band: ‘Old Gopher (LP - Sing Brother Sing)’ (Harvest) § *Babes In Toyland: ‘Dirty (Various Artist CD - Milk For Pussy)’ (Mad Queen Records § *Progress: ‘Hemispheres (12 inch – The Progress EP)’ (Night Vision) #1 £ *Ronnie Dawson: ‘Action Packed’ (Peel Session) § *Martini Special & Foxy: ‘Racist (Various Artists CD - Ragga Culture 2)' (Blakamix) § *Voodoo Queens: ‘Summer Sun (CD - Chocolate Revenge)’ (Too Pure) § *DJ Hell: ‘Sprung Aus Den Wolken (12 inch)’ (Kickin Records) ¢''' '''#2 £ *Splintered: ‘Undertow (CD - The Judas Cradle)’ (Dirter Promotions) § *Dalek Beach Party: ‘Sound Of Music (Various Artists CD - The Sound Of Music)’ (Bring On Bull Records) § *Infinity Project: Bizzaro (12" - Time And Space EP) Dragonfly BFLT 9 £''' *Ronnie Dawson: ‘Up Jumped The Devil’ (Peel Session) § *My Bloody Valentine: ‘Loomer (CD – Loveless)’ (Creation Records) § *Wenge Musica: ‘Mobembo (CD - Soukous Koumbela)’ (B Mas Productions) § *House Of Large Sizes: ‘Nocturnal (Various Artists CD - Milk For Pussy)’ Mad Queen Records) § *DJ Lebowitz: ‘Holiday In Cambodia (LP - Beware Of The Piano)’ (Fowl Records) § *Tracks marked '''¢ on Peel Early 1994 *Tracks marked @''' on '''File 3 *Tracks marked #''' on '''File 4 (out of sequence) *Track marked $''' on '''File 5 *Track marked £''' on '''File 6 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1994-01-21 (incomplete) *2) 1994-01-xx-02-xx *3) best of peel vol 66 part 1 (with introductions) *4) John Peel tape no.83 side b *5) 1994-01-xx Peel Show LE207 *6) 1994-01-xx Peel Show LE208 ;Length *1) 01:33:43 *2) 01:19:51 (13:04-21:21) *3) 00:47:25 (39:57-42:41) *4) 00:46:14 (29:24-44:49) (29:24-40:44 unique) *5) 1:33:00 (from 1:25:06) *6) 1:32:56 (to 19:20) (to 3:45, from 14:43 unique) ;Other *1) Many thanks to the taper. *2) From Peel Early 1994 *3) From Best Of Peel Vol 66 *4) From DW Tape 83 *5) Created from LE207 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January 1994 Lee Tape 207 *6) Created from LE208 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January 1994 Lee Tape 208 ;Available *1) Mooo Server *2) [1] *3) Mooo *4) Youtube *5,6) Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Isector